Tokyo Chara! Part 1: WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS!
by serenityrhh
Summary: Amu and Ikuto arrive at the Tokyo International airport for a overnight vacation. They decide to go to Cafe Mew Mew and end up in another group that they have to fight with! New enemies! and possibly, new love for Ikuto and Ichigo?


**Serenityrhh: I'm soooooooooooo happy X 1,000,000! This is my very first story and crossova^_^**

**Ikuto, Amu, and the Tokyo Mew Mew gang: *Halfheartedly* Hur-raaaaaaay…**

**Serenityrhh: *sniffs* y-you don't wanna do a crossover? *sniffle***

**Sue, Ran, and Pudding: WE WANT TO~DESU!**

**Ikuto: *sigh* I'll do it if you'll add Amuto…**

**Amu: *very enraged* YOU PERVERTED CAT!**

**Ichigo: What? So you're saying I'm perverted?**

**Amu: No! Not you, him! *points to Ikuto***

**Elliot and Wesley: Shouldn't you guys stop fighting and get on with the disclaimer now?**

**Serenityrhh: Altogether now, People!**

**Ikuto and Mint: This is pathetic…**

**Serenityrhh: *Very angry* YOU'RE PATHETIC! DO IT NOW!**

**Everyone: *startled by serenityrhh* Serenityrhh does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Shugo Chara!**

**~Amu's POV~**

"YAY! We're in Tokyo, suu!" Sue exclaimed. I sighed, I have to say, Tokyo is bigger and even busier than I expected.

"Hurray, hurray, Gooooo Tokyo!" Miki and Ran cried in unison.

"Yah, but why the heck did THIS guy have to come along!" I said angrily, pointing at Ikuto and Yoru.

"Why? Do you have a problem, nya?" Questioned Yoru, tilting his head to one side. I waved for a taxi, while the shugo charas, including Yoru, stared at everything that was within their sight. A taxi finally came along, and Ikuto held the door opened, "Lady's' first." He said playfully, bowing halfway. I blushed, and then my embarrassment quickly became anger.

"Shut up, Ikuto!" Gosh, this guy _really _knew how to make people irritated. All the shugo charas plus me, loaded into the car.

"To Café Mew Mew, please." Ikuto asked kindly. And the car drove out of the airport parking lot, onto the freeway.

**~Ichigo's POV~**

"Elliot, what's the meaning of this?" Mint asked, with her arms crossed.

"Yah, why are we down here in the secret base? And what about Wesley?" Lettuce asked also. Elliot pressed a button on the huge computer keyboard.

"Don't worry about Wesley, he's got everything covered upstairs in the Café" Then he pressed another button and a picture of a graph showed up. "As you girls can see, the aliens have more mew aqua than us, and two of our members can't make it here and help us anymore." Then I remembered that Zakura was on a world tour with her WHOLE family, and Pudding and her siblings are sent away to their grandparent's house in Hokkaido for three years.

"So what do you have in mind, Elliot?" I asked. All we Mew mews became real quiet to hear what he had to say. Elliot took a deep breath.

"If you guys see any customers, or anyone really, that has midnight-blue hair and a person with bright pink hair like Ichigo's, bring them down here, ok?"

"Um, Elliot?" Lettuce asked quietly.

"Yah?"

"What do you plan to do with these people, once you found them?" Lettuce said, nervously. Mint Laughs.

"You know that Elliot's mind is warped, he might do TEEEESSST on them!" Mint said, making herself look scary. Lettuce let out a small scream of freight.

"Now, now, Mint, Isn't there a better way to word that? *sweatdrops* you're making me sound like a pervert…" Mint turned to face him.

"Duh! 'Cuz you ar-re" Mint said in a sing-song voice.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Now obviously, Amu was mad at me, and was giving me the silent treatment. She looked so cute when she got mad; too bad she's going out with Tadase.

"Um…" Ran said, trying to break the ice. "*sweatdrops* isn't anyone going to say something?" Ran said, unsure of herself.

"I heard that Café Mew Mew has the best desserts in Tokyo~desu!" Sue cried, raising her hands up. Miki got up and moved to the front onto the dashboard. (You see, being shugo charas, no can see them unless they have a shugo chara themselves.)

"Hey everyone! Café Mew Mew is in view!" Miki kinda sang. The taxi stopped and Amu made sure she had everything. Then she checked in her shugo chara bag to make sure Dia was still there. Sure enough, the yellow egg with diamond patterns on it was still there.

"Yo Amu, are you going to sit there all day, like an old grandma?" I teased. Amu shot me a look that told me I was on her nerves. I smirked and she quickly got out of the car. I opened the trunk and got out our suitcases. I closed it, and the taxi drove away. I turned to face a building that was obviously girly and I knew Amu would probably hate this place for being girly (Amu is tomboyish).

**~Amu's POV~**

Man, the guy just KNOWS how to irritate you. Did he read a 'How to annoy people' handbook or something? And to make matters worse, Café Mew Mew was waaaaaaay to girly for my taste. I glared at Ikuto, who just shrugged like he was innocent or something, and I grabbed my suitcase, and rolled it to the Café door. My shugo charas followed behind closely, chatting about how cute the place looked. I stopped at the entrance and looked back. Ikuto was really taking his time, just strolling along like nobody's business. I still had my scowl on my face.

"Come Ikuto!" I caught his attention. Then I laughed, hard. "Look who's old now, gramps, walking oh-so-slowly!" Just then, I realized that an actual old guy was there, sitting in a bench by the sidewalk waiting for the bus. He was making those mean eyes, making it hard for me to move. I was frozen.

"What did you just say young lady!" The old gramps got up, thrashing his arms about, madly. "Don't you have any respect for your elders?" At that, Ikuto rushed up to the door with his suitcase, and pulled me into the Café. I couldn't believe my taunting backfired at me! Once inside, we were greeted by three waitresses. One with blue hair in buns, one with long green hair that was braided, and lastly, a girl who had pink hair like me, only it was darker and had ribbons in it.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" They said in unison, making hand gestures to come in.

**~Ichigo's POV~**

Whoa, ok, that was just too easy! I mean, just a couple minutes ago, Elliot said to find these two people with midnight-blue hair and bright pink hair. And right as we get back to work, BOOM, they're here!

"Hey Ichigo, do you think it's them?" Mint whispered. I wasn't so sure myself, so instead, I led them to a table and gave them the menus. Then Lettuce, Mint, and I went into the kitchen where Wesley and Elliot was.

Mint once again whispered, "I think the guy is kind of a hunk, don't you think?" Lettuce, overhearing this said, "I agree. He's so hot and the girl he's with is adorable like…like a…like…um…" It was easy to see that Lettuce was lost for words. So I turned to Wesley and Elliot.

"Are they the one you were talking about?" Elliot looked up from the cake he was helping decorate.

"Who, Ichigo?"

"Um, the only customers here at the moment." And I used my head to point at the teenagers. Elliot walked over to the door.

"Great! Meet you all downstairs! Lettuce, close the Café."

"Yessir!" And Lettuce hurried over to the door and switched the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Hey Amu," Said Miki. "I wonder why one of the waitresses turned the sign to 'closed'."

"Hmm?" I said, turning my head just in time to see the green-haired girl walk away from the door.

"Ikuto, Amu, Amu's Shugo chara, look ~Nya!" Yoru exclaimed, pointing madly at the flap doors. The dark pink- haired waitress gestured us to follow her. Sighing I got up and said, "Come on everyone, let's go." And we followed the waitress downstairs…

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I had no idea why Amu wanted to follow that girl, although she seemed somewhat familiar in a way. We followed her until we reached some place that looked all high-tech. "Where are you taking?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh, just some place called the 'Tokyo Mew Mew secret base'. She replied without looking back at us. I laughed real hard at the name. I mean, seriously, Tokyo Mew Mew? That's the funniest thing I've heard in ages! Just then, both pink haired girls looked backed and glared at me meanly. I shut my mouth.

"Ikuto, where do you think this girl's taking us ~Nya?" Yoru murmured. I shrugged. Then we stopped at a door, which the waitress opened. Inside, Amu and I saw the two other waitresses, the chef, and some blonde haired guy.

"Welcome, new members!" The Blondie said, enthusiastically. Our mouth's dropped open big while the three waitresses were chatting among themselves.

**Serenityrhh: Well, what do you think, Eh? **

**Kisshu: Its terrible. **

**Serenityrhh: TERRIBLE? WHY KISSHU?**

**Kisshu: 'cuz kittykat and I aren't together.**

**Ichigo: HEY! I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW!**

**Amu: Stopping fighting you guys...*sweatdrops***

**Ikuto: Review please**

**Serenityrhh: YUP! Like what Ikuto said! I need at least 3 reviews to continue story! **


End file.
